


Дерек из Клуба

by LonelyLikeACastaway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amusing Assumptions, College Student Stiles, Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLikeACastaway/pseuds/LonelyLikeACastaway
Summary: ...Потому что Стайлз Стилински, удивительно гениальный, по-странному замкнутый, разговорчивый, но невероятно скрытный Стайлз, который принимал только одно из примерно каждых десяти предложений сходить куда-нибудь со своими одногруппниками, а потом весь вечер либо подпирал стенку, либо недолго танцевал в группке платонических друзей, сейчас стоял посреди танцпола, целуясь с каким-то парнем в обтягивающих джинсах и густой щетиной.





	Дерек из Клуба

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Derek from the Club](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727428) by [rhysiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysiana/pseuds/rhysiana). 



Кендра была на седьмом небе от счастья, а ведь вечер ещё даже не начался. Так в чём же дело? Ей удалось сделать невозможное.

— И пиво, — сказала она, заканчивая произносить заказ для их проектной группы, — для Стайлза.

Джейми подпрыгнул, как будто она его пнула.

— Для Стайлза? Тебе на самом деле удалось привести его с собой?

Она была в процессе самодовольного кивка в ответ, когда его взгляд прошёл мимо её плеча и у него отпала челюсть. 

— Да-а, похоже, и правда удалось...

Будучи слишком низкой, чтобы увидеть то, что он видел в отражении зеркала за баром, она повернулась так быстро, что чуть не сбила поднос, который Джейми загружал для неё. Она нащупала шот и выпила его залпом. 

Потому что Стайлз Стилински, удивительно гениальный, по-странному замкнутый, разговорчивый, но невероятно скрытный Стайлз, который принимал только одно из примерно каждых десяти предложений сходить куда-нибудь со своими одногруппниками, а потом весь вечер либо подпирал стенку, либо недолго танцевал в группке платонических друзей, сейчас стоял посреди танцпола, целуясь с каким-то парнем в обтягивающих джинсах и с густой щетиной.

— Ну, он точно времени зря не теряет, — сказал Джейми несколько язвительно, уже преодолев первоначальный шок. Не то чтобы она винила его за это, учитывая, как он обхаживал Стайлза весь семестр и не получил даже отблеска интереса в ответ.

Стайлз зарылся пальцами в волосы этого парня, и Кендра протянула Джейми один из шотов. Он, конечно, на работе, но ему явно это сейчас необходимо. 

Стайлз и этот парень (который, да, был нереально горяч) наконец отстранились друг от друга достаточно надолго, чтобы Стайлз смог повернуться к бару, (хотя нет, не достаточно, отметила Кендра), прежде чем схватил этого парня за запястье. Стайлз отбуксировал его чуть ближе к Кендре, чтобы его было слышно сквозь весь этот шум.

— Эй, Кендра, прости, но я уже ухожу. Увидимся на занятиях в понедельник, хорошо?

Всё, что ей удалось, это кивнуть.

***

Неделю спустя, когда их групповое занятие подошло к концу, Уилл, которого не было в клубе с ними в прошлый раз, попытался предложить отправиться в бар, чтобы правильно начать выходные.

— Не получится, приятель, — сказал Стайлз, сгребая последнее из его чрезмерного количества ручек и маркеров в сумку. — Я поведу Дерека покупать туалетные принадлежности, чтобы он перестал расходовать все мои.

Кендра и Джейми обменялись удивлёнными взглядами.

— Это, эм, тот парень из клуба? — отважилась Кендра.

Губы Стайлза растянулись в улыбке, а выражение лица казалось слишком весёлым для такого вопроса.

— Да, это Дерек. Тот парень из клуба. Боже, он будет в восторге, — он перекинул сумку через плечо и помахал рукой. — До скорого!

Джейми посмотрел на неё, словно желая подтвердить, что только что произошло.

— Он... он только что намекнул, что тот чувак теперь живёт с ним? Разве они не только неделю назад познакомились?

Синди фыркнула в свой рюкзак, когда засовывала туда тетрадь.

— А ещё лесбиянок обвиняют в том, что они съезжаются после второго свидания.

***

Было всего два экземпляра последней книги, которую Кендре нужно было процитировать в своей работе, и, конечно же, они оба были забраны, но её друг в библиотеке сказал, что одну из книг взял Стайлз, поэтому она позвонила ему, чтобы узнать, можно ли позаимствовать её.

— Конечно, без проблем. Я сейчас кое над чем работаю, но если ты хочешь зайти, я могу передать её тебе. Ты знаешь, где я живу?

Этого она не знала, потому что Стайлз никогда никого к себе не приглашал. Всё, что все могли определить наверняка, было то, что он не жил в кампусе. Джейми был убеждён, что тот просто трансгрессировал на занятия и, возможно, даже не жил в смертной плоскости.

Джейми читал много урбанистического фэнтези. 

И вот теперь она владеет настоящим адресом Стайлза и абсолютным знанием того, что в её собственных интересах будет как можно больше запомнить об этом месте, если она не хочет, чтобы её схватили и щекотали ради подробностей. Она снова перевела взгляд с телефона на дом, но адрес остался прежним. Это было более красивое здание, чем она ожидала, но опять же, Стайлз был из Калифорнии, а люди там, казалось, имели очень искажённые идеи относительно разумных цен на недвижимость. Или, возможно, он был тайно богат, хотя она не чувствовала подобных вибраций от него. Может быть, у него был богатый сосед.

Она без проблем прошла через вестибюль, и Стайлз сам открыл ей дверь квартиры с книгой в руке, ручкой за ухом и колпачком от маркера во рту. Он выплюнул колпачок, чтобы поздороваться с ней, едва подняв глаза, и неопределённо махнул рукой через комнату.

— Привет, Кендра, книга вон там, наверху той стопки.

Её теория о богатом соседе вылетела в трубу, когда она оглядела гостиную. Ни каким образом двое людей не могли быть одинаково ответственны за этот очень Стайлзовский беспорядок. Она стала очень хорошо знакома с его особым сортом беспорядка за последний год, наблюдая, как он скапливается на любой поверхности, у которой тот сидит больше пяти минут.

И в этот момент вошёл Дерек Из Клуба, одетый в спортивную одежду, которая выглядела подозрительно новой.

— Пошёл в спортзал, — сказал он, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать Стайлза в основание шеи. Кендра застыла в углу с книгой в руке, стараясь даже не дышать.

— Да, хорошо, — ответил Стайлз, по-прежнему отвлечённый своей книгой, но уже улыбаясь. — Ты знаешь, где абонемент?

— Да, уже взял его.

— Хорошо тебе провести время со всеми этими потными отжиманиями.

Дерек поднял бровь.

— Ты можешь прийти посмотреть.

Теперь Стайлз поднял взгляд.

— Уверен, что это изначально лишит смысла весь твой поход в зал, чтобы позаниматься, — он махнул рукой на Дерека. — Иди уже! Перестань меня отвлекать. И реши, что у нас будет на ужин, раз уж ты будешь там внизу, — добавил он, когда Дерек ушёл, смеясь.

Кендра вышла из своего угла.

— Я, эм, я тоже тогда пойду. Спасибо за книгу! Верну её тебе, как только смогу.

Стайлз бросил взгляд на книгу, которую она держала, и затем покачал головой.

— Не. Думаю, она мне больше не нужна. Просто верни её в библиотеку за меня, когда закончишь?

— Хорошо.

Она практически выбежала из здания, уже печатая Джейми, чтобы он как можно скорее с ней встретился, потому что ей нужно было поделиться несколькими важными фактами: 1) Судя по всему, Стайлз был богат, и 2) Дерек Из Клуба явно обманом втянул его в своего рода покровительские отношения.

Они пока не придумали, как поднять этот вопрос со Стайлзом и, возможно, организовать интервенцию, когда оба получили сообщение от него с вопросом, могут ли они встретиться с ним в мэрии.

— Мы разве работали над проектом, для которого требуется городской архив? — в недоумении спросил Джейми.

— По-моему, нет, — сказала Кендра, но со Стайлзом ты никогда не мог быть уверен.

Стайлз ждал их на крыльце... держась за руку с Дереком.

— Привет, ребята! — сказал он, слегка покачиваясь на носках. — Вы будете нашими свидетелями!

— Свидетелями чего? — спросила Кендра, ужасно боясь ответа.

— О, нашего брака, — сказал Стайлз, словно это было очевидно.

Кендра сделала для храбрости вдох и озвучила наболевшее. Это явно зашло слишком далеко.

— Стайлз. Тебе не кажется, что это слегка... внезапно? — От вежливо озадаченного взгляда Стайлза она сглотнула и попыталась снова. — Послушай, я уверена, Дерек очень хороший, но ты едва узнал его за две недели, — она рискнула посмотреть на Дерека, но тот оставался совершенно бесстрастным.

— Он просто использует тебя! — наконец взорвался Джейми рядом с ней.

Стайлз поднял взгляд на Дерека с преувеличенным выражением шока на лице.

— Дерек, это правда? Ты пользовался мной всё это время, только чтобы заполучить мою распрекрасную компенсацию за обучение на бакалавриате и стипендию за совмещение учёбы и работы?

Дерек лишь фыркнул.

— Я же изначально говорил, что тебе не нужно работать.

— Что только что произошло? — прошептал Джейми Кендре, которая пожала плечами.

— Хватит их мучать, Стайлз, — сказал Дерек со вздохом.

Стайлз широко улыбнулся.

— Ой, ну и ладно, зануда, — он наклонился к плечу Дерека, когда повернулся, чтобы напрямую обратиться к Джейми и Кендре. — Я знаю Дерека с шестнадцати лет. Он был за пределами страны в течение нескольких лет, и он сделал мне сюрприз в тот вечер в клубе, вернувшись раньше.

— Но... что насчёт квартиры? — спросил Джейми. Они ломали голову над новыми фактами о Стайлзе несколько дней.

— Она принадлежит Дереку. Они с сестрой жили там раньше, и он отправил мне ключи, когда я сказал ему, что решил поступать в Колумбийский, — он начал смеяться, и Дерек обхватил его рукой, чтобы удержать в вертикальном положении, видимо, исходя из долгой практики. — Боже мой, ваши лица! Я правда хотел посмотреть, как долго вы продолжали бы верить, что мы только познакомились, но Дерек прав, это уже просто становилось грубым. Но приятно знать, что вам не всё равно.

Кендра показала ему язык.

— Что ж, ладно, хорошая получилась шутка. Хотите сходить поесть пиццы теперь?

Стайлз снова перевёл взгляд на Дерека с мягким счастливым выражением, которого Кендра никогда не видела на его лице прежде.

— Может быть, немного позже. Мы правда женимся сегодня. Наши друзья, которые едут сюда из Бостона, чтобы стать свидетелями, застряли в пробке, так что я подумал, что попрошу вас, ребята, заменить их. Вы согласны?

Кендра обменялась быстрыми взглядами с Джейми и затем кивнула.

— Конечно.

Дерек притянул Стайлза ближе к себе и с улыбкой на губах поцеловал его в волосы.

— Твой отец убьёт тебя, если ты сделаешь это без него, ты же знаешь.

— Знаю, — ответил Стайлз, поворачиваясь, чтобы потянуть Дерека в здание, — но мы ждали достаточно долго.

— Да, — сказал Дерек, и Кендра увидела, как его пальцы крепче переплелись с пальцами Стайлза, — достаточно долго.

Она и Джейми сделали миллион фотографий, которые Стайлз мог отправить своему отцу.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание автора: И позже Джейми утверждал Кендре, что он считает, будто Дерек оборотень? Да. Определённо.


End file.
